


We Belong Together

by PeachyVulpixie



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Henry Cavill - Freeform, Marijuana, Missionary Position, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Vaping, Weed, misionary, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyVulpixie/pseuds/PeachyVulpixie
Summary: Noelle and her friend Henry finally admit their feelings for one another through physical touch.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	We Belong Together

Noelle was just trying to enjoy a day off when out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow drop down in front of her window. She placed her Switch down on her coffee table and got up from her seat to see what it was. A moment later she heard muffled screaming coming towards her apartment and quickly went to the window to see where it was coming from.

She spotted one woman running down the street then another and then another. After a moment about 30 to 50 women in total ran in front of her window causing a rowdy cacophony of “Henry!” to reverberate against the walls of the buildings. Curiosity turned into fear which turned into confusion as she watched the flock of women run down the street.

As the mob began to trickle down she decided to not even question the motives of crazy people and began to turn back towards the couch when out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of something yellow. She rolled her eyes when she spotted the crouched form of her friend Henry wearing that ridiculous Lion’s Mane hat.

She quietly opened the window and whispered his name to grab his attention without attracting the mob’s stragglers.

“Pst. Henry!” she called before gesturing for him to come inside.

He snuck a glance up to the street before rushing through the window.

She quickly closed it and pulled the curtains closed as soon as his feet crossed the threshold. She turned around to see him straightening out his clothes.

“We really need to stop meeting like this.” She said tugging on a strand on his hat, cocking it slightly on his head.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He smiled at her pulling the hat off completely.

“What’s with the mob?” She asked, walking towards the couch. “Didn't know they even still did that.”

“I don’t know. I was just walking down the street and next thing I know there’s a group of women following me.”

“Weird. Where’s Kal?” The pair sat down on the couch settling in when she noticed the lack of floof usually attached to his hip.

“He’s at the groomers. His winter coat is starting to come in and he was looking a bit shaggy.”

“Ah. Well, make yourself comfortable.” She started gesturing to the other end of the couch that she wasn’t occupying. “Feel free to go whenever you feel comfortable. You’re under no obligation to stay and there’s no rush.”

“Already trying to be rid of me, eh?”

“No! I just had no other plans for today than sitting here smoking and playing some Animal Crossing.”

“I’m kidding Elle. It’s fine, truly.” Henry smiled at her and sat down next to her and pulled her legs over his lap.

She picked up her Switch and vape pen and got comfortable on the couch resuming playing Animal Crossing.

“Do you mind?” She queried, lifting the pen in the air. “It has been a vicious week at work. Don’t worry you can’t get a contact high, It’s just vapor.” Henry looked at her a bit perplexed.

“Oh, that’s not nicotine?”

“Nope. Pure THC straight from the Rocky Mountains.”

“But, it’s illegal here? How did you get it?”

“I forgot that I hid it in my luggage when I packed to move here. I found it this morning when I was cleaning out my storage closet.”

“Oh.”

“Have you ever smoked weed?”

“Can’t say that I have, no.”

“Well, help yourself if you want. No pressure at all.” She took a drag blowing it out towards the ceiling before she went back to playing her game. 

Henry leaned back on the couch remembering the times he went a little too wild in his younger years, particularly after he got cast as Superman. Thank heavens for his PR agent and “shit-head moment” removal team for obliterating any and all evidence of said moments. He would have an entirely different opinion from the world without them. He glanced over at her lap as he absentmindedly started rubbing circles on her calves.

She snuck a glance at him and saw as he looked at the pen on her lap. She didn’t want to push him so she just continued to play her game.

After a moment or two, Henry looked up at her noting the pink tint to the whites of her eyes.

“Does it help?” He asked sincerely. He knew she was having some trouble with balancing her school and work ever since she began getting more clients.

They met at the grooming salon not long after Noelle moved to the country. He was late to pick up Kal from the groomers one night and Noelle volunteered to stay behind to wait for him after closing. For selfish reasons she never told him about of course, yet they were reasons that she did not regret in the slightest.

The pair hit it off right away with Noelle trying her hardest not to seem like a crazed fan and Henry just absolutely smitten by her. 

As she watched the concerned look on his face she could tell that something was bothering him. Something was tugging on his consciousness just behind his gaze.

She had two options. One: she could tell him what she knew he wanted to hear. That this would make all his troubles and worries go away; that it was the cure to all of his problems; that it would make all of his bad days go away. Two: She could tell him the truth. Noelle refused to be the one that caused him to delve deeper into drug use, so she told him the truth.

“Temporarily.” She confessed looking him squarely in the eyes trying to evoke every ounce of seriousness that she could muster. “It’s a temporary escape but your problems will still be there. It’s not a magical cure to-” Henry placed his finger on her lips cutting off her sentence.

“Noelle, I am a thirty-eight-year-old A-List actor. Do you honestly believe I haven’t dabbled in drugs before?”

“Touche.”

“I just haven’t smoked weed before.” She picked up the pen and handed it over to him.

“Oh, well, take a hit. Hold down the button and inhale like you would a cigarette.”

Henry took the pen from her hand, rolling its weight in his palm before pressing down on the button and inhaling.

“Count to five before you exhale.” She instructed and he obeyed.

As he held the vapor he leaned his head back and released the smoke into the ceiling in the sexiest way that you could possibly imagine.

“Can you do one thing without looking so fucking hot?” she inquired feigning disgust.

Henry started to laugh but was cut off when he fell into a loud back aching coughing fit causing Noelle to chuckle.

“There it is.” She commented with a smile as she got up to grab him a cup of water.

He continued to cough as she walked back into the den. He took a sip to soothe the burning in his throat before slinking further into the couch.

Noelle smiled at the handsome man sitting on her couch before taking a sip from the same cup and resuming her place with her legs strewn across his lap.

“Now just relax and let the feeling consume your mind.” She picked up her Switch once more and resumed decorating her island.

The pair sat in silence for about fifteen short minutes with nothing but the sound of the soft Lo-fi music playing in the background and the clicking of the joysticks and buttons on her console to drift into their ears. Neither said a word the entire time, both just in their little worlds not thinking about anything in particular.

Henry’s mind cleared of all the difficulties that had happened that day. From the groomer changing Kal’s morning appointment without telling him, forcing him to appear in his seven am interview without his trusted companion and ultimate support system; he always got a bit anxious before a full-fledged interview but Kal was always there to make him feel better. To the freak mob of women chasing him down the street. Luckily he was able to out-run the gaggle of women and hide out in his friend Noelle’s place.

He conceded to the fact that she would never know just how truly grateful that she was in his life. He owed a lot of his sanity to her, especially on long shooting days. At times he felt a bit guilty for stealing her time away from her much needed sleep when he would call her late at night after a particularly grueling day.

She was his therapist, his safe place, his confidant. He never knew just how badly he needed to vent to someone until she forced him to. She quickly became his best friend and easily accepted the role. He wasn’t sure exactly when his feelings for her changed. All he knew was that he had to make her his. He had had to secure his forever with her. 

However, none of that mattered right now. The only thing that mattered to him was the spot on the ceiling that was strangely very interesting and the weight of Noelle’s legs in his lap. Nothing mattered except what was happening in this very moment and for that Henry smiled.

Noelle hit a stopping point in her game being frustrated once again with terraforming and glanced up at Henry.

She took in the shape of his profile, his sharp chiseled features, the cleft of his chin, the sharp pronounced angle of his jaw. The soft way that his lashes caught the wind as he blinked. The piercing blue of his eye that was surrounded by a pink tint as he stared intently at the ceiling. Everything about him was perfect but none more than the pull of his lips as a hint of a smile grew upon his visage.

Her heart stumbled in her chest as she watched how absolutely at peace he looked. She knew that his job was stressful and the days were long. Recently he had been working himself damn near to the bone taking all the jobs that he could with the excuse that he was securing his future. He was running himself ragged from different films and promos and interviews he had to do. The man needed a vacation and quick. Yet, she was happy that she could help him relax even for this brief moment.

Maneuvering on her knees she reached her hand over to his face lightly gripping his chin and pulling him to meet her gaze.

“Are you feeling it now Mr. Krabs?” She looked into his eyes that were now slightly hooded and tinted a fuller blush tone. “Yeah, you are.”

Maybe it was because she treated him like any other human being instead of the hunky star that he was. She had always seen him as just Henry, the nerdy boy from Jersey that defied all odds and became the walking wet dream that sat before her. He needed someone in his corner, someone that he could truly trust and in her selfish need to be close to him she accepted the job without complaint.

She stared into his eyes wondering what she did to be able to call this God in human form her friend. It was only in her most quixotic fantasies that she would even meet him, let alone have him trust her so fully to be in this vulnerable state with her around.

She was so caught up in her humility she failed to notice the thick arm of her seatmate snake around her waist until she felt the warmth from his hand pressing on her lower back. Her eyes went wide with surprise and her heart did a full summersault beneath her ribcage. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him with an apprehensive smile on her face.

“Feel better?” she surveyed.

Henry’s smile grew in response.

“Yeah, much better.”

“Good.” She dropped her hand to his chest, patting it once before attempting to maneuver herself back into her original position only to be halted by his forearm flexing against her waist to keep her in place. Her hand stiffened against his chest as she looked into his eyes with surprise that quickly turned into lust just from the way he was focused on her. His eyes were more heavily hooded as they zeroed in on her lips, his intent fully on display.

How could she have predicted this? How could she have predicted that THE Henry Cavill, the sweetest, most dorky, epitome of perfection to ever grace the face of the earth was pulling her in with the sole intention of kissing her? Had she died and awoken in one of the cheesy fanfictions she secretly wrote about him?

His lips parted as his face closed the distance between them. The moment his soft pillowy lips met hers her eyes fluttered closed and her body went practically limp against him. Just as quickly as they touched they were separated. The look in his eyes distinctly asking for consent or forgiveness should she decide against his advances. She lifted the hand that was against his chest up to his face and splayed her fingers over his stubbled cheek.

She leaned back in again, pressing her lips more firmly against his this time. His arm tightened around her waist pulling her into his lap. She climbed on top of him positioning her legs so that her knees were on either side of his hips. She placed her other hand on his jaw as well as their kiss increased in fervor.

He caressed the curves that he had been dying to get his hands on for weeks now.

She intrigued him from day one, astonished him from their chance encounter, seduced him from their first hello. Her voice was like the sweetest caramel with a twang of salt and keenest spice upon the tongue. Since their paths first crossed he has craved for his name to be rolling off her tongue.

He gripped her hips and ground her down onto his hardening erection, eliciting the sweetest most sinful moan from her mouth that he drank up with pleasure. 

Catching on quickly she rolled her hips in time with him causing a deep grumble to reverberate within his chest. Her hands dove up to his hair gripping at the roots, as his hand reached around to grip her round cheeks. She ground down harder as his bulge grew between her legs, her own arousal evident in the dampened triangle on her panties.

He pulled his lips from hers only to reattach them to her jaw kissing a trail down her neck. She tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her skin. Slipping his hands under her shirt he snaked them up her back and around her torso before gently massaging the underside of her breasts. The moan that she released was heaven to his ears resulting in his groin to further harden which caused her to thrust her sex more firmly against him, moaning aloud in response. It was a vicious cycle that satisfied and frustrated both of them simultaneously.

This feeling was what they wanted yet it wasn’t enough. They yearned to feel more of each other resulting in Henry almost ripping Noelle’s shirt as he yanked it off of her body. He made quick work of her bra clasp, pulling the thin fabric off of her shoulders and throwing it off into the void. Like a magnet, his hands snapped to ravish her supple breasts, one hand kneading one of the soft mounds while his mouth suckled on the other.

Noelle threw her head back at the contact of his slippery tongue against her erect nipple.

“Henry!” she cried digging her fingers into his scalp and pulling him ever closer so that he may take in even more of her ample bosom.

Henry released one of her breasts and slipped it down into her shorts so that he could cup a handful of her firm ass cheek. He couldn’t wait anymore, he had to have her. Wrapping his arm around her waist he maneuvered them so that she was lying on her back against the pillows on the couch. He made quick work of his shirt throwing it to the wind along with hers before slamming his lips back against hers. He rutted against her core moaning and groaning in time with her.

Her back arched pressing her chest against his, her breath hitching with every press of his clothed erection against her sensitive mound.

“Henry, please!” she called out. “I need you.” 

He began kissing down her body causing her breathing to become erratic in anticipation. His lips stopped at the band of her shorts slipping his fingers under the elastic and pulling them down. She lifted her hips slightly giving him room to pull her shorts off completely. She pressed her knees together as her insecurities began to take over.

“Let me see you,” Henry whispered, pressing his lips to her knees before gently pulling them apart, exposing the heart of her femininity to him.

She was perfect, stunning, breathtaking. Every part of her called to him, screamed for him to bow to her, to worship her. She was a Goddess that he felt unworthy to be in the presence of but grateful that she allowed him to be. Seeing her like this, being with her like this just felt, right.

He looked up into her eyes, his admiration purely evident on his face. He began kissing up towards the apex of her thigh pausing to admire the honey that began to drip from her entrance. With his mouth watering, he never broke eye contact with her as he delved his tongue between her folds. 

The pair moaned in unison. She dropped her head back on the pillows as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. His tongue felt like heaven against her sensitive bud. She couldn’t help herself from bucking with every flick and roll of his tongue, the sensation of electricity shooting through her body.

He placed his hand on her hip to hold her down and delved his tongue deep within her sex. He pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed soft circles against it causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

She tasted divine. She had the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted before and the moment his tongue touched the first drop, he became ravenous. He wanted to drown himself in her essence. With his free hand, he gently rubbed his middle finger down the length of her slit before slowly inserting it into her caverns. He continued rubbing gentle circles over her nub as he began pumping his hand in and out of her. He added another digit before he curled his fingers upward reveling in the sounds he was pulling from her. Hearing her moan and whisper his name repeatedly he closed his mouth over her clit sucking lightly to see what else he could draw out of her.

He continued to pump his fingers inside of her, hitting her sweet spot so perfectly every time. Of course, he would be good at eating pussy she couldn’t help but think. There was nothing this man couldn’t do perfectly. It was scary. It was inhuman. He truly was a God amongst men.

Noelle arched her back throwing a hand into Henry’s curls as he ever so lightly grazed his teeth against her nub. He chuckled at her reaction sending vibrations straight through her core. Combined with the sensation of his fingers continuously pumping inside of her the orgasm that followed was inevitable. Her walls clamped down around his digits slowing their movements by a minuscule amount. He continued to lick circles around her clit as she rode out her orgasm.

Lifting his head from between her legs he smiled at her, the THC making him a bit more snarky than usual.

“That’s one. Let’s see how many more I can get out of you.”

Standing up from his place between her legs he made quick work of his pants as he stood above her. He smirked as he began to slowly stroke his length watching as she blatantly stared, opened-mouthed at him.

“Of course you have a big dick. Why did I expect anything else?” Henry just chuckled and descended on her.

In retrospect, their first time together probably shouldn’t have been on the couch but neither seemed to care. They just wanted to be as close to each other as two adults could.

Pressing his lips against hers he hiked one of her legs up and lined up his tip at her entrance.

“You sure you want this?” She whispered, pushing his face back from hers. Henry’s lust-filled expression softened as he smiled down at her.

“More than anything.” He answered. She smiled in response as he leaned back in to kiss her.

He pushed his hips forward sheathing his cock within her warmth.

“Fucking Christ.” He grunted dropping his head to her shoulder as her walls sucked him in.

Noelle threw her head back in ecstasy, crying out as he filled her deeply. She knew it was going to be a tight fit just by looking at him. She had never been with a man as long and girthy as he was but even that knowledge didn’t prepare her for the way that he damn near split her body in half.

“Fuuuuck, Henry!” She moaned as he paused after pushing into her fully. “You’re so big.”

“Tell me about it.” He took a few deep breaths to steady his breathing. “If I had known you were gonna be this tight I would have taken you to the bed.”

“Too late now.” She noted kissing his jaw. She placed her hands on either side of his face and looked him deeply in the eyes. “Just fuck me.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said with a smirk before sliding his cock out to the tip and slamming it back within her causing her to cry out again.

He repeated the motion over and over spurred on by every moan, every whimper, every syllable of his name that fell from her lips. He adjusted his angle in an attempt to hit as many spots as he could reach with the sole purpose of brandishing this moment in her memory.

With every stroke he pleaded; with every thrust, he vowed. He would give nothing less than his all to her. He vowed to be everything she needed him to be as she was to him. His feelings for her never wavering from the moment they met, all at the realization of how perfectly they fit together.

No matter how hard she tried, no matter how tightly she held onto him it wasn’t enough. She needed more, she hungered for more of him, her Henry. She dug her nails into the muscles of his back trying to evoke within him her true feelings for him. She never imagined that she would be in this position with him. Oh, she fantasized about it for sure, just the same as any other man loving person, but this was actually happening and it was blowing her mind. He was hers just as she was his and at this moment they felt as if nothing could change that.

He hooked his other arm around her leg that was hanging off of the couch and drove himself even deeper into her pussy, his thrusts increasing in speed. She was so tight around him that he could feel the flutters that signaled the beginning of her imminent orgasm. He moved in a way to ensure that she reached her peak before him so that he could know just how much pleasure he brought her.

Her moans and mewls grew higher in pitch as she reached her peak and she begged for him to go faster, harder.

“De-deeper, Henry! Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop!” He acquiesced to her request and drove them further into the couch.

In no time her walls slammed down upon his shaft as her climax crashed over her in waves like the sea against the shore. She could have sworn that she drew blood with how deep she dug her nails into his strong back muscles. It was euphoric how he made her feel whole, it was rhapsodic how he completed her. She cinched even tighter around him as her walls began to pulse indicating her descent from her high.

He continued to delve into her, helping her ride out her orgasm. Each of his thrusts became more erratic by the moment as his own consummation was within reach. He burrowed his manhood within her a few moments more then, with a roar, he released his seed deep inside of her womb.

Neither cared for the consequences for at this moment the only thing that mattered was how they felt in each other's embrace. They had never felt as happy as they felt in this moment and never wanted this to end.

She continued to milk him through his final ruts. As she loosened her grip on his back panting heavily beneath him she turned to capture his lips once more. She poured her heart onto that kiss trying to say everything her heart was feeling and more. 

He remained sheathed inside of her as he began to soften returning her feelings with his kiss. This was him committing himself to her. This was Henry telling her that there was no one else for him other than her and he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy.

“How are you feeling?” Henry asked as he placed his forehead against hers.

"So fucking good." She panted grinning widely. "That was so much better than I was expecting."

"Agreed." He sat back down on the couch while Noelle sat up with him.  
“So…” He started “Will you finally agree to let me take you out on a date?”

Noelle threw her head back and laughed out loud. The sound was like music to his ears.

“If each date can end with you fucking me like that then, absolutely.” She reached over and pulled his face to hers bringing him in for another kiss. As their kiss deepened Noelle moved to climb back onto Henry’s lap and started to stroke her still wet folds against his hardening cock.

“Now, I believe you said something about seeing how many times you can make me cum?”

Henry smirked as he gripped her hips and impaled her upon his shaft.

“That’s two so far. Let’s make it three shall we?”

The pair spent the rest of the night making love, only taking a break when Henry needed to call his brother to retrieve Kal from the groomers. It was the beginning of something beautiful and incomparable that they would cherish for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we talk about this BEAST? This was supposed to be a quick smoke and fuck but it turned into one of the longest one-shots I have ever written. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Peachy


End file.
